


Honeysweet tea, just like your kisses

by manciissuperior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Not really but yes, Nothing more, Tea, Texting, Wholesome, i never write fluff please be nice, its literally just fluff, kind of, kind of poetic but not really i tried my best, kind of secret relationship, no beta we die like men, wholesome gay blockmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior
Summary: If your friend texted you at two in the morning that they wanted to come over, you'd say yes, right?Then you would let them make out with you on your couch, right? Maybe not. But Wilbur did it anyway.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Honeysweet tea, just like your kisses

_Schlatt, today at 1:44 a.m._  
Do you think there is truth without evidence? You can think of any situations by the way

 _Wilbur, today at 1:47 a.m._  
Why are you asking me this now…?  
On the other hand, it’s an interesting question, I’ll think about it... when I’m finally rested after a good sleep

 _Wilbur, today at 1:49 a.m._  
But really, for God's sake, why are you asking this now?

 _Schlatt, today at 1:53 a.m._  
My original question would have been whether I could come over, but in the end, I decided it would be too simple and cliché - you know, that’s not typical of me. Not at all

 _Wilbur, today at 1:58 a.m_  
I unlocked the door, if you're not here in a few minutes, I'll shut it right in front of your face before you even put your foot in the apartment

  
With this, Schlatt quickly picked up his keys — and locked the door of his apartment with them — and hurried to one of the panel towers of a street not far away. On the way, it occurred to him that it was not a good idea to go out at two in the morning because it was amazingly cold. And this knowledge was due to the fact that the goosebumps crawled all over his body and reddened on his face - and his nose was burning because the air that felt icy was biting it.

Arriving at the set of interlocking buildings, he walked to the particular piece he was looking for - and stumbling his legs quickly, placing them one after the other, ringing. Without an answer, he was let in right away and didn't need anything anymore, as he bounced up with the speeds of a beast on the nearly a hundred steps and panted in front of the other man's door, which he immediately entered, taking off his shoes at that exact moment.  
“You’ve set a new record, Schlatt,” said the person from the frame of the living room. "You've never gotten here so fast."  
“My ass froze on the road, it’s no wonder my speed,” he blew, and following the other — he made himself comfortable on the quilt-covered couch.  
"Why did I get a blanket?"  
"I know you're going to sleep here, so I thought I'd better prepare in advance than have to do it later - anyway, do you want some tea?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'll heat water for it - if you want."  
"Of course - will you make the one you always do?"  
"Sure."  
And then Wil went out into the kitchen, from where he came back from in around fifteen minutes, with mugs both in his hands, wherefrom which hot steam slowly came up.

* * *

  
"You know Wil -"  
"Hm?" he murmured as he tried to smoother and better into the other's touch. He loved getting his hair stroked - and he never denied it.  
“Sometimes, really, only sometimes - I come over to spend more time with you. Or because I’m lonely and your company is better than anyone else's… ugh, it was really cheesy, right? ” he frowned, but the same gentle smile stayed on his lips that had been on for the last few minutes — maybe an hour? and it didn't want to leave.  
Wilbur laughed "A little. But I’m glad you feel that way - it means a lot. I love to see you happy. ”  
“I love to see you happy too - because you look beautiful. And who wouldn't want to see that? Right?" The elder just laughed softly at this, but he didn't object to the claim — sometimes he enjoyed when people fed his ego. Especially if Schlatt was the one who did it.

* * *

  
"Hey, Wil."  
"Hm?" he looked up at him — he was just using his lap as a pillow after he got bored of his chest. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable pose — for both of them — but neither of them would have broken the atmosphere that settled over them because of it.  
"I'm telling you a very interesting thing at-" he looked at his watch and his eyes widened a little, but he continued "around half-past four."  
"I'll listen to you anytime."  
“I love and steal your kisses because your lip gloss is deliciously sweet, other than how sweet you taste. It’s like having to cross over with some honey flavor first to get to you, which is, quite frankly - quite impressive. ”  
"Mhm, I see. You wouldn't even care about me without lip gloss, huh?” he raised an eyebrow and reached up to the other's face to take it in the palm of his hand.  
“No way - you’re the grand prize I have to get to. I think that's the coolest thing about it. "  
“Mhm,” Wilbur finally sat up and tilted his head to the side, followed by a faint nod from Schlatt - signaling yes.  
Encouraged by this, he leaned slowly to the other's face and connected their lips with a smile on his own. The honey flavor he had to fight through again melted with caustic softness on his lips - with which he finally reached his goal, Wilburt himself.   
From then on, there was no stopping until the sunshine greeted them through the window.

* * *

  
“Good morning Pretty boy,” Wilbur caressed Schlatt’s face, now noticing that he had woken up. "How was your sleep?"  
"I've never realized that your couch is so uncomfortable - though it may have just been because you've been lying on me almost all night."  
"It happens," he smiled kindly at him and sat down next to him, with his head tilted over younger's shoulder as if he wanted to break his neck, no matter how great the height difference between them was.  
"It does" he growled back, and his voice was soaked with frustration, as a joke. 

* * *

  
Thinking about it - they never said what kind of relationship they were in, maybe they came down to others and their friends just being very close, but they were more than that - at least they felt that way.  
After all, friends do not kiss - in theory, but it could be proven otherwise by a practical example.   
But only they could know about it, and it was kept as their small, own secret.

But who wouldn’t have kissed for that honeyed light that didn’t even match the taste of the even sweeter lips beneath it?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading and had fun !!  
> i wish you all an amazing day :]


End file.
